Amazing
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Brief Ron and Hermione oneshot. Revised and Reposted. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Amazing**

The night air clung to her as she walked back from the garden and into the Burrow. She hadn't been there in months; she left to find her parents and put them back to normal as fast as possible. Her hair whipped around her face as she closed the back door quietly, not wishing to wake anyone.

"You can't be quiet now." She heard a familiar voice in semi-darkness; turning to see her boyfriend standing in only plaid pajama pants, his hair messy from earlier sleep. She caught her breath at the sight of him; she'd been his girlfriend 3 months now and has only gotten to kiss him twice. She longed for him to come closer; she needed to feel his presence right next to her.

"How did you know?" she asked hoarsely, not taking her eyes off his half bare body.

"Mum put all of us on the old clock after…" his voice trailed off, he need say no more. He smiled at her anyway, smirking so mischievously her heart gave a few loud beats. He stood up off the step and walked to her, taking the bags in her hands and the coat she was wearing. A hand was then placed on her side, pulling her closer to him, "You have no idea how I've missed you…"

He buried his head into her hair, holding her close enough to become one. Hermione then stood on her tip toes to his face, and pulled him down to her. She kissed him slowly, feeling every part of his lips she could touch. Her tongue beckoned his to come out and play, licking his bottom lip and his top, causing a moan that opened both of their mouths. She fell into him then, letting all of the feelings that had been pent up inside for almost seven years.

He lifted her off the floor and placed her legs around his hips and then headed for the stairs. She occupied his mind as he struggled to control his body so he wouldn't drop her or wake the others.

"Ron…" she moaned into his ear, "I love you."

This sent tremors through his body that almost brought him to his knees. He opened his ajar door wide and pushed Hermione up against it to shut it. He then fell back onto his bed, her body lying right up against him as she searched his own feverishly. Soon all remnants of clothes were thrown across his room and Hermione was sure her scarf landed on the roof outside, but his lips felt so good right there she dare not lose contact.

He kissed every part of her skin he could get to, rolling back on top of her and slowly discovering every sensitive part on Hermione's body. Slowly caressing her inner thigh meticulously with his tongue, licking her ear just the right way as one hand cupped her breasts. Every single touch was important to them; it was all they had at this moment and all they wanted.

Ron's hands reached down, parting her legs as he played with her slowly. Circling the small piece of extra sensitive that needed the most attention. He placed kisses on her hip bones, finally replacing fingers with tongue and swirling and dipping and slowly moving in and out. She couldn't take it. But he wouldn't let her reach it this easy. He stopped slowly, decreasing each touch and press and lick ever so slowly until he was only kissing her lips. Then he slid upward; he was as close to her center as he could get without being inside of her when he stopped.

"I love you too, Hermione" and he replaced any thought in her mind with only thoughts of what was happening and what she felt. He filled her completely, almost perfectly before he pulled out again.

He pushed back into her and a loud moan ravaged her lips. His pace quickened as their need for each other grew. Nothing was as important as this right now. The sweat that drenched their bodies, the moans that threatened to get them both caught.

His thrusts pushed deeper, a warmth growing in Hermione's legs as he drove in and out of her.

"God…" sensing her want and need, he went faster, drove into her harder, moving every way he could to give her release. Her black painted nails dug deep into his shoulders as her mouth clung to his. Climax came to her fast, a wave of every good feeling pouring out of her at a million miles a second. As she screamed his name he was climaxing too. Driving deeper into her until he could no longer.

A silence fell over the room; the only sound was their deep, ragged breaths. He collapsed into her arms, laying his head on her chest, watching as her heart beat under her skin and her ribs rise and fall.

Every part of her was amazing. The way she always looked at him with those knowing eyes, like to her their relationship had lasted forever. She'd looked at him with longing for so long that up until the war he could barely stand it. The wanting, the needing, the silent love shared between two best friends.

All he could do was hold her tight to him, promising himself in the moonlight to never let go. To never let this amazing woman go…

--

**Author's Note: **This particular peice was written some time ago when my writing abilities were first developing. And though I'm proud of these, especially in the time of my life in which it was written. Lol. Revised and Reposted. Love to you all :D


End file.
